


Stacy Green: Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Choices: It Lives In The Woods, It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I thought I'd put all of my work from Tumblr onto here, so yeah. These are prompts that have been requested from me, in one neat organized place, in case you don't want to look through my masterlist on Tumblr or just hate reading on Tumblr. Find my Tumblr here: https://mlmseangayle.tumblr.com/.





	1. Chapter 1

> **_THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK_ **
> 
> **_STACY X MC_ **

Stacy stumbles out of the bar, MC holding her up the best they can as she trips over her own feet giggling to herself about a blues clues episode she was watching on her phone before MC came to pick her up.

MC smiles at her laughing to themselves as they try to lead her towards their hotel. It was Stacy’s idea to go to England for her birthday, she invited rest the gang, but they choose to skip bar hoping that night. Stacy’s gotten them drunk the past few days and they needed to relax.

“MC have I ever told you how pretty you were?” Stacy laughs, pulling MC closer to her body, “Like damn are you attractive. If I were a pirate I’d…I’d…? How does that pick up line go again?”

MC laughs, shrugging having no idea what she’s talking about. “Listen, buddy, if MC sees you touching me like this they’re going to be very upset! also did my pick up line work on you?”

“MC!” She calls, leaning in rubbing her nose against theirs. “This person was trying to flirt with me two minutes ago, I told them you’d beat them up! They almost didn’t leave, did you beat them up?”

MC shakes their head at her laughing at her antics. “Oh shit, what happened then?” Stacy questions her eyes going wild. “Wait let me go, I gotta fight someone. Where’s Noah? I could probably kick his ass.” MC scoffs at her, leading her towards the hotel more. She follows with little protest.

“Don’t tell my friends or my MC, but I-” She cuts herself off hearing the sound of a car alarm. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I’m trying to tell a story here.” She shakes her head kicking at the car over a block away. “TAKE THAT.” She punches at the car now, MC laughs at her as she stumbles over her feet yelping as she falls. MC catches her before she can fall stabling her. “Oh yeah, new friend. I was telling a story. We better get out of here because that care owner gets back.”

MC holds back their laughter, dragging Stacy closer towards the apartment. “I got into my dream college. I haven’t told my friends yet. It’s all the way across the country, can you believe how smart I am? A college across the country. I’m a mother fucking genius.”

“But the thing is…I don’t know how to tell my friends that I’m planning to decline the offer. I mean why go to a school that’s expensive, when this local gymnastics coaching place…thing…what’s the word?” Stacy asks looking at MC confused her lips pouting as she focused. “Whatever, not important. So, they offered me a management and training position, said I killed it on the squad. And this is all I wanted, you know? But I’m worried they won’t see it from my perspective.” Stacy sighs.

MC steps close to Stacy, resting their hand on her cheek pressing a kiss to her nose, making a mental note to congratulate Stacy on her accomplishments of already getting a coaching job. She smiles as MC kisses her nose, it tickles as she crinkles it afterward.

“Thanks for listening.” Stacy stops looking at the sky a moment, MC watches smiling at her. “Not to frighten you, but there’s a duck on your head. Don’t move I’ll get it.” WIth that Stacy runs after MC who laughs yelling her name dramatically, as she follows off watching the duck peck at their head that wasn’t, actually there.


	2. things you said when we were on top of the world

> **_THINGS YOU SAID WHEN WE WERE ON TOP OF THE WORLD_ **
> 
> **_STACY X MC_ **

Stacy tumbles across the field, a bright smile stretched across her face as the other girls on the squad follow her every move and lead. Her hair falls down her back straightened out of their usual waves. She moves gracefully and beautifully with the other girls, perfectly in sync with each other. For her first game, coach trusted her with being the front of the formation, one mistake and she’s fired. She doesn’t feel nervous, she knows she can do this and hits every move perfectly, even coach smiles at her nodding their head. 

She cheers as loud as she can doing everything in her power to be known to be seen to make her coach proud, and for her team, her squad just as loud around her. They wave their pom-poms happily next to her, zig-zag into a formation. She can’t help but grin naturally, as three girls throw her up in the air catching her and steadying her.

Andy shouts from the sidelines in his pro-NBA jersey for her. Clapping obnoxiously as she cheers her ass off. She picks out the faces of her friends in the first row cheering loudly for her jumping to their feet as she comes to her power pose with the rest of the girls behind her. MC screams for her the loudest as the squad run off the court after their performance still waving their pom poms.

“That’s our girl, Stace!” Andy yells.

“Yas! Stacy! Work it!” Lily yells.

“Keep it up Green!” Ava yells.

MC smiles to themselves, they’re finally exactly where they want to be. Stacy finally made the pro-team for the NBA cheer squad, and MC finally got the position they wanted for so long, Everything was looking up for the both of them, Andy and Stacy both becoming pros for the same team, who would have thought?

Stacy finally comes back to her friends after halftime, wearing a sweater with the team’s logo, her hair now pulled back in a ponytail, and her makeup just as pristine as beforehand. She’s bouncing off the walls excitedly like she’s drunk 7 Redbulls again (it only happened once, MC… she often sighed dramatically with a laugh). 

“Can you believe I did that?” She beams, watching Andy play. “GO KANG! KICK THEIR ASSES!” She laughs turning back to MC. “Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something while we’re too high to crash. We’ve been together for years now, I mean we’re finally on top of the world MC.”

MC laughs, placing a kiss on her cheek, she blushes taking their hands. “So, this might seem a little random, but..it feels like the perfect time. My head is fighting so hard for me to not do this because it’s so scared of what you might say, but I’m tired of not taking a chance just because I’m scared. I want to live my best life MC, with you of course.”

“So I guess what I’m saying is… well…” She takes a deep breath smiling at MC. “What I’m saying is, will you marry me? I don’t have a ring yet because I was too scared to buy one and you say no, but I really really want to get married. I know a piece of paper doesn’t change anything, but hearing you call me wife just excites me.”

MC is a little startled and leans in kissing her on the lips, she wraps her arms around their neck, kissing them back with a surprised moan. When she finally pulls away she can’t stop smiling and MC brushes a strand out of her hair. “I love you so fucking much, MC. I’d give up cheerleading if it meant I could be with you. You’re the only thing I need in this fucked up world.”

Lily aws from next to them wiping at her eyes. MC laughs resting a hand on her should smiling before turning back to Stacy starting to tear up, Stacy looks on the verge of tears as well. “I’m so damn happy, I don’t know what I’d do without you, babe.”


	3. things you said when you thought i was asleep

> **THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU THOUGHT I WAS ASLEEP**
> 
> **STACY GREEN X MC**

Stacy comes home very late from work that night, it’s not unusual for that to happen, it’s just unusual that she chooses not to call tonight. MC lays on their side of the bed, holding their arms to their chest. They listen as Stacy sets her phone the dresser, hangs her coat in the closet, and come to their side of the bed. They can feel Stacy’s gaze on themselves, and they wonder if they should say something…they decide against it.

Stacy places a soft kiss on their temple, “Good night, MC. I love you.” It’s very quiet, almost as though a mouse is speaking, MC wonders if they should reach out to her, comfort her, but they’re unsure. Stacy moves around the room more, dropping her work clothes onto the floor, dropping her bra down with a content sigh. She pulls on her nighties before sitting down on the bed.

It’s silent for a while, Stacy’s breathing filling the room. MC recognizes the tone of breathing, it’s her sad breathing. When she’s trying hard to hold back her tears and let herself fall apart there on the scene. Before long, she’s sobbing. Her body shakes with the bed, as she tries to silence herself. “don’t wake up MC, Stacy, be a good girlfriend. Let them sleep, they work hard for everything you have.”

MC pushes their lips together, sneaking a peek at Stacy. She’s slouched over he head hanging low with her hair falling in front of her face with a steadying breath. MC quickly jerks their head to place, pretending to stir a little. The room goes silent again and Stacy pulls back the covers tucking herself in the bed, she doesn’t wrap her arms around MC like she usually does, just stays silent. MC tries to fall asleep, give Stacy time to recover and feel okay, they know how she can act when she’s in that state of mind.

“I wish I could talk to you MC.” They feel Stacy turn in the bed, knowing she’s staring at the ceiling. Stacy breathes a deep breath. “Sometimes, I just don’t understand why I told Jane I wasn’t scared.”

MC feels their heartbreak in their chest, they want to reach out hug her and love her, but they know they’re in too deep to stop now. “I just try so damn hard in my life, cheer, school, work, and you. I’m always pushing myself so damn hard, to be better to make myself someone my mom doesn’t have to force herself to proud of, but it hurts MC, it hurts everyday waking and wanting to die. It hurts waking up and seeing my incredible life with you and not being able to appreciate it completely.”

MC sucks in their breath, using everything in them to hold it together, to pretend to be asleep for her sake. “Sometimes, I just wish I wouldn’t have had you to help me be strong, to help me yell at her and stand up to my mom. I look around me and I just wonder how much happier you’d be with me gone, I mean Ava had a huge crush on you, you could be with someone like her, yet here you are in my bed with me, and I don’t understand why.”

Stacy cries to herself for a while, her body softly shaking with fear and sadness, letting her eyes stare at the ceiling fan. MC doesn’t know what to do anymore, should they tell her? Should they talk to her about therapy, what do you do when the love of your life tells you she wanted to die for the past 2 years, at the least. “I just want you to know how much I love you MC. I just want you to know this. I know if you were awake you’d hug me and tell me you’ll always be here for me, but it doesn’t change how sad I am. I just feel so much guilt about everything MC, I wish I could have taken Jane’s spot even, given Noah a chance at redeeming himself, but no. Sometimes I just feel that burning pain across my shoulder and I just want to go back.”

“Just go back and make a choice you’d never be proud of me making if you knew the truth. I know tomorrow we’ll wake up, I’ll tell you I love you ignore your bad morning breath, you’ll make me breakfast and then I’ll be alone all day at work, school, and practice. And you’ll be with your friends and you’ll help Lucas with his project and you’ll live it up, and I’ll be there, feeling guilty for not appreciating you.” Stacy cries harder, finally letting herself make a noise, a crying noise, she feels grateful MC is a heavy sleeper, but that only works if MC’s asleep. She buries her face in her pillow letting it all out.

“If only you knew. If only I run away…” She finally whispers. She pulls the covers tightly around her body refusing to make body contact with me and lays silently for a long time. it feels like forever before Stacy falls asleep and MC finally lets the tears silently flow. They wipe their face, closing their eyes forcing themselves to fall asleep, but how do you live with the truth? How do you live with what she just told you? How do you live without your reason to be alive?


	4. things you said under the stars and in the grass

> _**THINGS YOU SAID UNDER THE STARS AND IN THE GRASS  
>   
>  STACY X MC** _

Stacy stretches out in the grass, her hands delicately running through the grass around her. Her eyes brimming with tears, the stars sparkling down on her, as she holds her hands to her chest.  
  
Ever since MC died in the ruins, she felt them with her everywhere, her hands pulling on the grass now ripping out a few strands. She looks overseeing a ghost-like figure, it didn’t look like Redfield, but exactly like MC.  
  
Their features gracefully painted across the faceless figures, as she holds back the tears welling in her eyes. “MC, I don’t know if I’m hallucinating you or not, but I feel like you’re here with me.”  
  
Stacy’s hand goes cold as the figure reaches out taking her hand in its own, its fingers brushing across her knuckles. She smiles to herself, it felt like MC hand just cold. She sobs loudly looking back at the stars.  
  
“The sky is so beautiful at this time of night MC. The time of night that makes me think of you, your honesty, your beauty inside and out.” She shakes her head blinking back the tears, she looks over at the figure looking at her. “Is that you?”  
  
The finger makes a vague nodding gesture, Stacy looks back up into the sky, I really must be crazy that thing just nodded at me. “If that’s really true there’s so much I have to say to you, say about you.”  
  
She rolls onto her side, her head resting on her outstretched hand still holding MC’s ghost hand. “I want to say I love you.” She smiles to herself, “genuinely love you. It haunts me every time remember you dying for Jane to keep your promise, to give Noah his freedom from the guilt in his chest over Jane. It makes me remember how good you were to any and everyone. How big your heart truly was.”  
  
She smiles up at the sky, “I see you in that star, it twinkles the brightest, showing your potential and heart. You truly were too good for all of us.” She rubs her eyes. “Lily misses you so much, we cry together a lot. And Andy talks to me about you, he doesn’t want to forget how awesome you were. And Lucas and Ava, bless their hearts, go to your grave every night to clean up the stone and take care of you. Do you see the flowers?”  
  
“They’re so pretty. Britney actually helped them pick out the prettiest funeral flowers in the library, can you believe how nice she’s become.” Stacy brushes some tears off her cheeks. “Before you fade away, let me know I’m making this up in my head, I really want to remind you how much I loved you.”  
  
“I honestly would have spent my entire future with you, no regrets or anything about it. We’d have a studio apartment, we’d live in a beautiful town with shiny lights, and our friends would come over and spend every holiday with us.” She smiles turning over to the now fading MC who she swears is smiling at her. “Wait! I miss you. Promise me you’ll come back tomorrow.”  
  
“I know you can’t promise that.” She matters as the coldness in her hand vanishes, the breeze picking up around her as she cries. She wipes her cheeks dry after crying for a few minutes before departing back to her house. “I love you.” She whispers, her arms hugging her body as she makes quick work out of the park the overwhelming sadness and loneliness caressing her like an old friend. 


End file.
